cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Lotus Core World/Ancient Heavenly Court Fragments
Ruism transferred the ownership of ten Ancient Heavenly Court’s fragments to Song Shuhang as a part of thank you gift for his actions during the Battle of White Cloud Academy. These ten fragments were shifted over to the Core World with the help of White Two. As time goes by, Shuhang obtained more and more fragments either as spoils of war, gift or even as lost and found items. The fragments assimilated with the Core World and became one of the catalyst for its expansion. Core World has ability to extract the Way of the Heavenly Court from fragments of Heavenly Court Cornerstone of the Ancient Heavenly Court One of the fragments given to Song Shuhang was a gigantic block of stone, estimated to around 10,000 m3. This block of stone actually is the cornerstone of the Ancient Heavenly Court, the first stone set in the construction of the Court. The cornerstone currently located at the bottom of the Core World. Desert Oasis Palaces of the Four Cardinal Directions Great Emperors Hall of Winter : Main Article: Hall of Winter The hall was Northern Great Emperor’s former abode. The hall was hidden in a secret place, protected by his subordinate, Cold Frost and his descendants (also called Cold Frost) for thousands of years. During his Tour of the Forbidden Land, Shuhang stumbled on the hall and was challenged by its protector, Cold Frost. After defeating Cold Frost, Shuhang obtained a sword named Cold Amputate Sword, the remote control of the hall. Using the sword’s jurisdiction, Ye Si had the hall shrinked and transferred into the Lotus Core World. After he was resurrected, Zhenwu severed his ownership towards the hall and give it to Song Shuhang officially. Summer Palace : Main Article: Summer Palace The Palace was Western Great Emperor’s former residence. Currently, its just a square of 50,000 m2 red flagstone with a stele at one of its corner. South Autumn Temple : Main Article: South Autumn Temple The temple was Southern Great Emperor’s former residence. Song Shuhang found it near the location where Su Kongyun was transcending his Second Promotes Third Heavenly Tribulation. Spring Pavilion of the East : Main Article: Spring Pavilion of the East The pavilion was Eastern Great Emperor’s former residence. As a reward for preparing the Red-Roast Heavenly Tribulation for the Shadow Thane, Song Shuhang requested some fragments of the pavilion. Anything Can Sell was engaged by the thane to provide the fragments to Shuhang. When the Eastern Great Emperor was upgrading Song Shuhang's living item, core world instinctely extracted Way from fragement under possession of Eastern Great Emperor. Heart Demon Cave : Main Article: Heart Demon Cave The cave was given to White by Ruism for his help in transferring the Ancient Heavenly Court fragments into the Golden Lotus World. After the end of the Battle of Ruism, the cave was transferred into the Lotus Core World. Imaginary City Karmic Virtue Hall : Main Article: Karmic Virtue Hall Sabre and Sword Peak The peak was swarmed with White’s invisible sword gu. Septic Tank This fragment was given to him by Daozi in exchange of an authentic Ruism scripture. Spirit beasts in the Core World will use the restroom in a group of fives. Spirit Springs × 5 Category:Song Shuhang